


Li in Ba Sing Se (Sketches)

by zukoisthebluespirit (BlockSwingPerry)



Series: Li in Ba Sing Se Comic and sketches [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/zukoisthebluespirit
Summary: This is the sketches for the Li in Ba Sing Se Comic
Series: Li in Ba Sing Se Comic and sketches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scrapped version of page three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scrapped version of page three. Well, not so much as scrapped. I will be reusing elements in here.


End file.
